fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity (Omniverse) (Bio)
History Eternity of the Omniverse manifests as an Anthropomorphic being called Eternity.The Ultimates Vol.1 No.5 Unlike it's other non-corporeal manifestation's which composes of a single universe this cosmic being is the absolute totality of all the past, current, and future of all Eternities of the individual universes that would facet a larger eternity.The Ultimates Vol.1 No.7's Ultimates Mails letters page. After the Secret Wars and the Omniversal affect caused by the enigmatic omnipotent Beyonders with the Fantastic four rebuilding the Multiverse it's when the Ultimates had thought of an idea on existing the omniverse and plan to assess any damage to the omniversal structure caused by recent Time Travel activitiesThe Ultimates Vol.1 No.5 and so it was Earth-616 Eternity who had asked the now known Life-Bringer Galactus to stop them from ever seeing the outside of the Omniverse itself.Ultimates Vol.1 No.4 Page 19 After their ship broke down into pieces it was Galactus who saved them and discussed that such things can't be fixed and so he returned them back to Earth but after the conservation Galactus had ventured out of the Omniverse completely to see Eternity the embodiment of all existence chained and is shocked at what he discovers. And as eternity speaks to him it's the omniverse itself that appointed the Life-Bringer himself Galactus to be his sole confidant of it's secret, and was tasked with finding the being responsible for it.The Ultimates Vol.1 No.5 Page 18 Upon Conner Sims conversation with a telepathic projection of Thanos he mentions about a Cage and a Cosmic JailerThe Ultimates Vol.1 No.7 page 3 Personality Nothing much on its personality..... Appearance The Omniverse is basically the same appearance as his aspects being composed of Space and having its pupils being stars but with his appearance different with chains around him. Weaknesses Eternity is nothing but a creation from The-One-Above-All and was safeguarded by The Living Tribunal but it has been threatened by beings such as the original omnipotent Beyonder and the omnipotent race of The Beyonders and now is chained up by something known as the Cosmic Jailer. Powers and Abilities *'Near-Omnipotence:' Eternity of the Omniverse wields near-infinite power that has control of all Reality, Time, Space, Matter, and Magic in all aspects which seems greater in scope then The Living Tribunal the cosmic omniverse guardian. *'Omnipresence:' Eternity of the Omniverse is Omnipresent since it composes all of existence and due to being the sum of all Eternities in creation. *'Near-Omniscience:' Eternity of the omniverse is Near-Omniscient as he almost all-knowing since it is all Eternities in a unity mind. *'Omniverse Manipulation:' Eternity of the Omniverse is all things so it can manipulate anything on a whim. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Eternity can sense anything and all things on a transfinite scale since it's all of the Eternities known. *'Unity:' Eternity of the Omniverse is reality itself it is in unison to all other Eternities. *'Immortality:' Eternity of the Omniverse is absolutely immortal and can't be killed nor can it age. (Unless an Omnipotent being says otherwise or a cosmic event constructed by the God.) *'Omniverse Embodiment:' Eternity of the Omniverse is the embodiment of all Universes, Multiverses, and the Megaverse within Marvel it is the highest form of existence. Trivia *Eternity of the Omniverse might or might not confirm the existence of Multi-Eternity which helps compose a Multiverse or Multiverses rather a single universe. *Eternity is also referenced as the Multiverse or Eternity of the Multiverse.Ultimates Vol.2 No.13 Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Cosmic Being Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Omnipresent